


Quiet Comfort

by BunnyFair



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: It was a moment only meant between them. Grimlock could provide her comfort in Optimus' absence. It was the least he could do for the Prime's little sparkmate.
Relationships: Grimlock & Original Female Character
Kudos: 10





	Quiet Comfort

Alice rubbed her eye as she shuffled outside, wrapped up in a blanket. She sniffled softly and looked around the junkyard. The bots were probably all still sleeping, as the moon was still high in the sky.

She wandered out and padded onto the dirt, cool against her feet. She walked towards one of the junkyard exits, leading to the entrance of the dinobot's lair. She rubbed her arm and stood at the wide entrance, hearing soft mechanical clicks and growls of the group snoring.

She rubbed her eye and looked up when soft flames breathed out of Grimlock's mouth as he stood up, his mouth wide in a yawn. He slowly walked out and looked down at her before transformering, towering over her. He slowly reached down and picked her up, cradling her to his chest.

She curled up in his huge hand and sniffled softly. He tilted his head and walked away from the junkyard, reaching a finger to poke at the top of her head. She felt small in Optimus' hands but Grimlock was easily three times his size. His palms alone were like a bed.

She smiled and gently patted his finger, squeezing it gently. "I'm okay."

He spoke, the sound vibrating through his chest.

She smiled softly, not understanding what he said. The dinobots were much older than even Optimus and spoke in a dead language, even for the Cybertronians. Despite the dead language, she could tell he meant to comfort her.

He stopped walking eventually, staring out at the endless desert. He stood, holding her to his chest. She held onto her blanket, the cool breeze jarring compared to his body heat and her blanket.

She rested her head back against him, staring up at the skies. Raising a hand, she pointed at a random star. "That's part of the Big Dipper. See how it connects and makes a shape?"

He looked up and she faintly heard his optics shifting, zooming to look up at the stars. He spoke again, deep voice rumbling through her very body. She smiled slightly, closing her eyes as she listened to him speak.

Grimlock spoke, knowing she could not understand him, "He is out there, seeking revenge for his home. He will return for you, for this planet is his home. The Prime loves you more than his own home. He will let his planet die for you, for this little planet, and for its stars."

He looked down at her, seeing her eyes closed. He frowned, a low growl escaping his chest. He raised a finger and gently touched her face, the water from her eyes gathering on his fingertip.

She sniffled and pulled away to wipe her eyes and nose with her blanket. "I'm okay, Grim."

He knelt down and set her on the ground, transforming into his dinosaur form. He walked around her and laid down, resting his head on the ground. She walked closer to him and sat down, leaning back against his chest. He adjusted his arms and carefully wrapped one hand around her.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, settling against him. She rested her head against his claw, adjusting her blanket to cocoon herself. Smiling softly, she relaxed as she heard the soft clicks of his spark. Being so close to his chest was a moment that only she was allowed.

He held her close, feeling her relax in his hold. He looked up at the stars, seeing them glow. Optimus would return to them both. Until then, he will defend the Prime's little sparkmate.


End file.
